


What are we?

by Oelque



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fundy panics a little, How Do I Tag, M/M, before the wedding, i think??, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oelque/pseuds/Oelque
Summary: Neither of them are particularly good at words, but the question has to be asked.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	What are we?

“So-uh...what are we?”

Dream hums into Fundy’s neck, pressing his bare chest to the other’s back. Fundy’s practically a walking heater and Dream plans to exploit it for as long as he can. 

“What do you mean?” Dream asks. His arms squeeze around Fundy’s waist, not enough to choke air out, but not loosely wrapped either. “Aren’t we like...engaged or something?” Dream even has the ring to prove it.

Fundy’s ear twitched and Dream could feel the other’s tail flicker across his calve. He takes it as his cue to shift positions, bringing his forehead to the crevice on Fundy neck and breathing deeply into the spot between the back and shoulder. His body follows suit, lowering deeper into the sheets. The bed creaks as Dream moves. 

“Yeah-...I just...”  _I don’t know what to call you_.  The words rest on his tongue, built out of lead.  _ I don’t want you to just be Dream _ _._ Dream’s warmth, an ignited campfire, threatens to choke him with smoke.  _ You leave the moment your name leaves, just what am I to you?  _ His body feels heavy. Impossibly so. “I...”

Fundy can’t see Dream. Because he knows the moonlight shines in from Dream’s side of the bed. Because he knows if he sees him like that, the words would stick to his teeth. Because if he sees those  eyes,  he’ll break because he’s _fragile_ , because  _ they’re  _ so  _ fucking _ _fragile_ -

“...Fundy?” Dream finally lifts his head. Fundy is the living embodiment of soft and warm, and Dream’s a fool who forgets the world is everything his lover is not. The air is sharp, the chill bites at his sinuses. “Everythin’ okay?” 

“Can-...Can I give you a pet name?”

A wheeze sent heat up the other’s spine, dry air and all encompassing. He doesn’t feel Dream imprinting his face into his skin anymore. His heat lingers but it doesn’t drip or homogenize into his blood, instead it fries his nerves and cracks his withered ribs. Fundy’s suffocating. 

“A pet name? Shouldn’t  you  be the one getting a pet name?” Dream teased, ignorantly laughing at his own joke. When Fundy responds with silence, unable to meet his eyes, Dream releases a quiet sigh. 

“...I don’t mind anything, honestly.” Retuning to burrowing into Fundy’s smooth back, he’s suddenly unable to focus on anything but the sprinkle of freckles that star the other’s skin. “As long as I’m yours, I’m fine with anything.” 

Fundy chokes. Dream’s crueler bones itch, fueled by midnight daze.

“I can be your sweetie, your darling, beloved...” he lists, and rubs circles on the edge of Fundy’s hip. Gears begin creaking back to life, pieces stutter their way back together. “boyfriend...your partner....” 

He pauses for a bit, then words feel safer then they should.

“...your husband. I...I think I’d like that.” A short breath cuts through the air. Were it not for Fundy’s slight shift, it would not have been noticed. 

Dream perks up a little when a hand overlaps his own. He brands a smile into Fundy’s skin when a ghostly touch twists his ring back and forth. Another hum, a muddled form of elation. 

_Husband_.  Yeah, he likes it. 


End file.
